1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club head. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf club head with a multi-component construction improving both the distance and accuracy offered by the golf club head. The invention further relates to a process for manufacturing multi-component golf club heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past ten years, the golf industry has seen an explosion in the development of golf equipment. With regard specifically to golf clubs, a vast number of clubs have been designed to improve accuracy while also increasing distance.
Designers have adopted a variety of techniques and applied new technologies to improve a golf club's striking characteristics. The most profound advance has likely been the complete acceptance of metal woods throughout the golf industry. Properly designed metal woods add distance to a golfer's shots, while also improving his or her accuracy. In fact, the advantages offered by metal woods have virtually lead to the complete disappearance of wood-type clubs manufactured from “wood”.
The acceptance of metal woods within the golf industry has opened a variety of new avenues for club development. Golf club designers may now apply designs and materials previously unuseable with wood-based golf club heads. For example, metal woods are now made from a variety of materials which purportedly improve the striking characteristics of club heads by making the club heads stiffer, lighter and harder. Materials have also been mixed within a single club head. By using different materials at specific club head locations, designers are able to improve the striking characteristics of a club head. For example, club heads have been manufactured with a distinct head body and a face plate insert.
The improved distance and accuracy offered by metal woods has opened up the game of golf to many individuals who previously might have found the game to be too difficult to even get past an initial lesson or two. In addition, the development of metal woods has allowed many golfers to continue playing even after physical limitations might have prevented them from effectively playing the game.
The continued development of metal woods will likely add to the continuing popularity of golf as a recreational activity, while also helping to improve the game of those golfers for whom golf has become more than a recreational activity. The present invention presents a golf club head, as well as a method for manufacturing golf club heads, which offer to take the development of metal woods, and golf club heads in general, to a new level.